


Picture Us

by sunshinexbomb



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: Jakub Vrana@JVranaa Oct 20when you see the love of your life on the metro but he gets off before you can talk to him *crying emoji* pic.twitter.com/xvQti830b3kAndre Burakovsky and Madison Bowey retweeted this.Jakub Vrana@JVranaa Oct 20@ hot metro guy if you see this please feel free to slide into my dmsAndre Burakovsky, Madison Bowey, and one other favorited this.--In which Jakub takes a picture of Michal on the metro, posts it on Twitter, and accidentally goes viral.





	Picture Us

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes (all the time) you gotta write some ridiculous fic about Jakub Vrana. One day I will write something less ridiculous, but today is not that day.
> 
> Thanks to Julie for the beta, all other mistakes are my own!

_**bear cubs** _

**From: Jakub Vrana  
**fuck meeeee the guy across from me on the metro is possibly like the hottest guy ever 😳

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**hotter than madison? 😏

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**😘

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**definitely hotter than mads

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**i don’t believe that send a pic

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**Please don’t take pictures of strangers on the metro 🙄

 **From: Jakub Vrana**  


**From: Andre Burakovsky  
**ok ya def hotter than mads

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**holy shit

 **From: Christian Djoos  
....**yeah okay he’s hot. He looks really familiar though and I can’t tell why.

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**i know where i’ve seen him before

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**Where?

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**in my dreams 😍

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**....

 **From Jakub Vrana  
**he just smiled at something on his phone i think i’m in love holy shit

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**go shoot your shot v

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**FUCK NO he just got off before i could talk to him 😭😭😭

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**just let the love of my life slip through my fingers this is tragic i will never recover

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**rip jake :(

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**make one of those reddit posts like missed connections or on twitter or something

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**Please DO NOT post pictures of some random dude on the internet

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**MADS YOURE A GENIUS 💖

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**Oh my god.

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**true love will prevail 💞

\--

 **Jakub Vrana** @JVranaa Oct 20  
when you see the love of your life on the metro but he gets off before you can talk to him 😭 pic.twitter.com/xvQti830b3k _Andre Burakovsky and Madison Bowey retweeted this._

 **Jakub Vrana** @JVranaa Oct 20  
@ hot metro guy if you see this please feel free to slide into my dms  
_Andre Burakovsky, Madison Bowey, and one other favorited this._

 **Christian Djoos** @djooooos Oct 20  
@JVranaa i can’t believe you tweeted this

 **Madison Bowey** @madsbows22 Oct 20  
@djooooos @JVranaa why do you hate love djoos  
_Andre Burakovsky and Jakub Vrana favorited this._

 **Christian Djoos** @djooooos Oct 20  
@madsbows22 @JVranaa i don’t hate love i hate stalkers. if jake gets sued i’m not defending him.

 **Jakub Vrana** @JVranaa Oct 20  
@djooooos @madsbows22 he’s the love of my life christian he’s not gonna sue me :(  
_Andre Burakovsky and Madison Bowey favorited this._

 **Christian Djoos** @djooooos Oct 20  
@JVranaa @madsbows22 🙄

\--

 **October 21** Missed Call Andre Burakovsky

 **October 21** Missed Call Andre Burakovsky

 **October 21** Missed Call Andre Burakovsky

 **October 21** Missed Call Madison Bowey

 **October 21** Missed Call Madison Bowey

 **October 21** Missed Call Christian Djoos

 **October 21** Missed Call Andre Burakovsky

\--

 **Voicemail: Andre Burakovsky  
**Jakub, holy shit, wake up. Right now. RIGHT NOW. Please check your Twitter notifications!

 **Voicemail: Madison Bowey  
** _How do you sleep through like ten missed calls oh my god, please check your fucking phone._

 **Voicemail: Christian Djoos  
**I told _you this was a bad fucking idea._

\--

 **Jakub Vrana** @JVranaa Oct 20  
when you see the love of your life on the metro but he gets off before you can talk to him 😭 pic.twitter.com/xvQti830b3k  
_253 Retweets 1,366 Favorites_

\--

_**bear cubs** _

**From: Jakub Vrana  
**WHAT THE FUCK.

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**I TOLD YOU.

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**YOUR TWITTER FAMOUS 🤣

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**youre def gonna find your mans now jake

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**the numbers keep going up!!!!!! why is this happening!!!!!

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**oh god i told that guy to SLIDE INTO MY DMS PLEASE KILL ME WHAT IF HE ACTUALYL SEES IT

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**well hopefully he actually slides into your dms aldfkjad

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**Hopefully he doesn’t slide you a restraining order.

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**i’m gonna die it’s been good knowing you guys bye

\--

_**Christian Djoos** _

**From: Christian Djoos  
**So, not to make this worse, but you know how I told you that guy looked familiar?

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**……..yes

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**Yeah, so I figured out why.

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**christian……

 **From: Christian Djoos  
** http://russianmachineneverbreaks.com/2018/10/21/we-all-know-michal-kempny-is-incredibly-handsome

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**are you…...CHRISTIAN ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS GUY IS A PROFESSIONAL HOCKEY PLAYER

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**😂😂😂

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**WHY WAS HE ON THE FUCKING METRO

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**OH GOD HE SAW THE TWEET 💀 

**From: Jakub Vrana  
**there’s a fucking interview in here adl;fjasldkfjadfja i can’t watch this is it bad

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**You should watch it, it’s not that bad.

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**i can’t do it christian come hold my hand

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**Absolutely not I told you not to do it. Make Madison hold your hand.

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**💀💀💀

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**ok i’m going in wish me luck

\--

 **NBC Sports Capitals** @NBCSCapitals Oct 21

Michal Kempny, certified dreamboat 😍

_**[First clip: TJ Oshie, post-practice, in Washington Capitals locker room]** _

_Interviewer, off-screen: So, did you happen to see this tweet of Kempny riding on the metro yesterday?_

_Oshie, laughing loudly: Yeah, looks like Nisky and I aren’t the only ones getting caught down there, are we?_

_Interviewer: How was the general reaction to this in the locker room?_

_Oshie, pushing hair back, smiling: Well, you know, Kempny, he’s - he’s a handsome guy. We can all see it. It’s not surprising other people can see it too._

_Interviewer: Are you gonna help this kid reunite with Kempny?_

_Oshie: Well, who are we to separate true love, right?_

_**[Second clip: John Carlson, post-practice, in Washington Capitals locker room]** _

_Interviewer, off-screen: What are your thoughts on this tweet of Michal Kempny that’s been going viral?_

_Carlson: Oh, man *laughs* it’s amazing. They probably thought he was a model or something, right?_

_Interviewer: I mean, could you blame them?_

_Carlson: Absolutely not. Kemps is a looker, no denying it *smirking* me and Kemps, handsomest d-pair in hockey._

_Interviewer, laughing: Yeah, sure, of course. Are you jealous there’s someone making their move on your partner?_

_Carlson: Well, he’s still mine for now, so…_

_**[Third clip: Michal Kempny, post-practice, in Washington Capitals locker room]** _

Interviewer, off-screen: So, obviously, you’ve seen this tweet of you that’s been making the rounds.

_Kempny, turning to look behind him in his locker room stall: *laughing* Ha, yeah, I don’t have Twitter, so the guys made sure I didn’t miss it *camera zooms in on copies of Tweet printed out and taped to Kempny’s stall*_

_Interviewer: What’d you think when you saw the tweet?_

_Kempny: That it was funny mostly - the idea that something like this would happen would never have crossed my mind. But the guys have been having fun with it, obviously, all of us have been having a laugh._

_Interviewer: Does it make it better that clearly this guy has no idea who you are?_

_Kempny, laughing: I mean, I don’t expect him to. I’m not like Ovi or Holts, you don’t see my face on all the billboards, right? But it’s flattering, I guess, that he just thought I was good-looking or whatever._

_Interviewer: Are you gonna reach out to him? He did offer an invitation…_

_Kempny, laughing more: Well, again, I don’t have Twitter - but maybe I’ll see if I can find him some other way…_

_\--_

_**bear cubs** _

**From: Christian Djoos  
**Is Jakub okay? Did he watch the video?

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**[Image Attachment: Jakub lying on the floor with his head in his hands]

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**Glad it went well.

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**😂

\--

_**Andre Burakovsky** _

**From: Andre Burakovsky  
**i cant believe this guy is literally a professional athlete hahahahaha

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**i wanna die i’m so embarrassed he probably thinks i’m such a creep

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**did you see his instagram

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**no. i don’t want to see anything. ever. at all.

 **From: Andre Burakovsky**  


**From: Andre Burakovsky**  


**From: Andre Burakovsky**  


**From: Jakub Vrana  
**i AM going to murder you

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**wait just one more

 **From: Andre Burakovsky**  


**From: Jakub Vrana  
**JESUS CHRIST

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**💀

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**💦

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**i hate you

\--

_**Instagram Notification** _

Michal Kempny [@gembass3] has requested to follow you.

\--

_**bear cubs** _

**From: Jakub Vrana  
**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS

 **From: Jakub Vrana**  


**From: Christian Djoos  
**Is that real????

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**OH MY GOD

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**did you accept ????????

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**NO I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**ACCEPT IT

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**you have to accept it dude

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**I TOLD YOU TRUE LOVE PREVAILS!!!!!

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**I literally can’t believe this.

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**💀

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**should i message him?

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**no let him message you first

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**what if he messages me just to tell me to fuck off.

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**why would he bother going through the trouble to find you just to tell you to fuck off???

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**That’s what I would do.

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**that’s because you don’t know anything about romance

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**First off all fuck you.

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**Second of all this has nothing to do with romance.

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**guys please.

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**let him message first if he doesn’t tell you to fuck off then flirt hardcore and then bang him

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**this is too much pressure

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**🍑🍆😏

 **From: Jakub Vrana  
**😳

\--

_**gembass3** _

**gembass3  
**Hey, this is the same Jakub from Twitter, right?

 **JVranaa**  
yeah! can’t believe you found me on here 😂

 **gembass3  
**Wasn’t too hard - it’s right there on your Twitter profile.

 **JVranaa  
**i’m SO sorry about the picture by the way oh my god i’m so embarrassed i took it just to show my friends and they convinced me to put it on twitter i have like twenty followers i have no idea how it blew it up like that

 **gembass3**  
It’s not a big deal, really. My teammates thought it was funny and I thought it was cute :)  
_JVranaa liked this message._

 **JVranaa  
**as long as you don’t think I’m like a total weirdo or a creep or anything

 **gembass3  
**I mean, it was definitely kind of creepy. But also flattering.

 **gembass3  
**So, you have a picture of me, seems only appropriate I’d get a picture of you also.

 **JVranaa  
**seems a bit forward 😋

 **gembass3  
**Seems a bit forward to take pictures of strangers on the metro and then turn them into a meme 😂

 **JVranaa  
**...okay that’s fair.

 **JVranaa**  
  
_gembass3 liked this message._

 **gembass3  
**Very cute :)

 **JVranaa  
**🙈

\--

_**bear cubs** _

**From: Jakub Vrana  
**i think we’re flirting

 **From: Madison Bowey  
**yeah v get ittttttt 💦

 **From: Christian Djoos  
**I can’t believe this is gonna end in a date and not a lawsuit

 **From: Andre Burakovsky  
**TRUE LOVE 💞

\--

**Epilogue**

The only person who has a harder time believing Jakub’s luck than Jakub is Christian.

“I really can’t believe he _asked you out_ ,” Christian says, watching as Madison helps to straighten out the lapels of Jakub’s shirt.

“Jakub’s hot, why wouldn’t he ask him out?” Andre asks. He’s lying sprawled out on Jakub’s bed, his head pillowed on Christian’s thigh.

“Maybe because I posted a creepy picture of him on Twitter that got thousands of likes and retweets,” Jakub says, checking out his reflection in the mirror. He’s dressed up in all black - black button up, black skinny pants. Christian says it makes him look like a waiter, but Jakub thinks it makes him look classy.

“Who wouldn’t find that flattering?” Madison asks. “Pretty much a modern day love letter, right?”

“Sure,” Jakub says flatly.

“You look good, babe,” Madison says, grabbing Jakub’s hands when he makes a move to mess with his hair again.

“Are you sure?” Jakub asks, biting his lip nervously. “Like, I look okay, I guess, but do I look _get a hot hockey star who looks like he could be a fucking model to fuck me_ hot?”

“Always,” Madison reassures him.

Jakub supposes he’ll just have to take Madison’s word for it.

\--

Michal makes them reservations at a restaurant in Georgetown that Jakub has never heard of. It takes Jakub forever to get there on the metro and he’s worried that his outfit is gonna look wrinkled from sitting on the train so long.

Jakub gets to the restaurant first. It’s nice, and they have a table saved outside because it’s ungodly hot for October. The place is not super fancy, yet Jakub still spends the first few minutes fiddling with his phone and sending panicked texts to the group chat until Michal finally gets there.

Michal looks just as good as the first time Jakub saw him, enough so that Jakub’s breath catches a little when he gets to the table. He’s taller than Jakub, his shoulders broad, and all Jakub can think about is the way Michal’s beard would probably feel against his face.

“Um, hi,” Jakub says, and God, he’s such an idiot, what is he doing here, he’s so out of his depth.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Michal says. Jakub expects Michal to take his hand, and instead Michal hugs him. He’s warm and he smells fucking amazing when Jakub’s nose presses against his shoulder for a second.

“I’m so sorry about the tweet,” Jakub blurts out again as they’re sitting down even though Jakub’s said it about a thousand times already.

Michal laughs, it’s soft but genuine. He has small crinkles by his eyes which Jakub definitely didn’t already know from watching a couple hours worth of interviews of Michal anywhere he could find them. “It’s okay, really. Clearly we were meant to meet.”

“I wish it could’ve been something less embarrassing, like me falling into your lap on the metro or something,” Jakub says and then immediately blushes. Michal doesn’t need to know that Jakub’s spent more than his fair share of time imagining what it’d be like sitting in his lap, straddling his strong, thick thighs.

Michal raises an eyebrow. “That would be less embarrassing?”

Jakub’s face turns hotter. “Um. I’m really not sure, honestly.”

“Well, either way, I’m glad I found you. And that my team encouraged me to message you,” Michal says. He lays his hand on top of the one Jakub has in the table. Michal has nice hands.

“Did you not want to?” Jakub asks, frowning slightly and Michal laughs.

“No, I did, I was just nervous. It’s not like me to just-“ he pauses, looking for the right words.

“Slide into someone’s DMs?” Jakub offers flatly and it’s weird that he can make Michal blush also.

“Yeah, that,” he says, and squeezes Jakub’s hand.

“Well, I’m glad you found me too,” Jakub says honestly.

“Because I’m the love of your life?” Michal teases and Jakub rolls his eyes.

Jakub doesn’t know if Michal is the love of his life, but Jakub likes that he gets the chance to find out if he is.

\--

 **Jakub Vrana** @JVranaa Oct 27  
when the love your life comes to find you 😍 pic.twitter.com/cgsURH6jsn

  
_Christian Djoos, Madison Bowey, and 34 others favorited this tweet._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Come talk to me - I'm @tjoshov on both Twitter and Tumblr :)


End file.
